Wretched Revenge: Hidden Desires
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: It's been over a year since the end of the Wretched Revenge that took place surrounding Sora and Roxas' rapes. Now the boys are happy and in love, and have found themselves in a certain predicament that may test the bonds on their loyalty, and their love for one another. :yaoi:


_**Wretched Revenge: Hidden Desires**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Ho-hum.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, OOCness, Rape

**Spoilers**: If you haven't played KH2 there are Organization XIII people in my fic you probably won't know.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Roxas:x:Riku:x:Sora

**Plot**: It's been over a year since the end of the Wretched Revenge that took place surrounding Sora and Roxas' rapes. Now the boys are happy and in love, and have found themselves in a certain predicament that may test the bonds on their loyalty, and their love for one another.

**Thank you all for joining me in the writing of _Wretched Revenge_! I hope you enjoyed the main story! Now here is a little extra side-story for your enjoyment! Happy reading!**

* * *

_Hidden Desires_

Roxas sighed for the umpteenth time, looking up at Axel. The red head nodded to him, smiling secretively. "He'll like it. I'm sure he will."

Roxas pouted slightly, unsure if their present was going to be something Sora would approve of, but eventually reached out and opened the door to Riku and Sora's bedroom. The two boys looked up from where they were sitting together; Riku was reading a book and Sora was coloring something Demyx had drawn him earlier. "Hey guys!" the brunette said, pushing himself up off of the bed and walking over to his friends, reaching out and hugging Roxas.

The blonde hugged him in return, feeling his heart soften a bit. The younger boy was always so affectionate. It was one of the things he loved about the bubbly boy. "Hey Sora, happy birthday."

Riku looked up, catching Axel's eyes with a questioning look, the red-head grinning and nodding. The silver-haired boy put aside his book and stood up as well, walking up behind his boyfriend. When Sora pulled away from Roxas, the older boy said, "We decided to do something special for your birthday this year." The brunette looked back at him, his blue eyes shining in merriment. "It's from all three of us, but it's a present that you're going to have to agree to."

Sora laughed, saying, "I'll agree to anything you guys have planned. I'm not afraid to embarrass myself at karaoke, or dancing at _Neo Nights_…"

Riku smiled down at his boyfriend, saying softly, "It's a bit more intimate than that."

Sora blinked, trying to decipher what his lover was talking about, "Are we doing something here instead?" He looked from Riku to Roxas, searching his friend's face for any hints as to what they were planning. Roxas hesitated a moment, then reached forward and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling the younger boy closer. The brunette laughed softly, wrapping his wrists loosely around Roxas' neck, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What is it, Rox?"

"Axel and I have been talking." Roxas said, careful with his words as he spoke. "You and Riku are the closest people to us in the entire world. We would trust you with our lives, and with our hearts. We love you both unconditionally…"

Sora smiled sweetly, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together affectionately. "Aww we love you too Roxas. Both of you." He pulled back, looking over at Axel. The red-head had an odd expression across his face though, his eyes shining with hidden meaning. Sora's smile faded a bit, looking back to Roxas. "Is everything alright?"

"Sora," Riku said, reaching up and rubbing his boyfriend's back, "What Roxas is trying to say is that he loves you…loves you in a way like I do. And he's offering himself to you for tonight, as a present for your birthday."

It took a moment for the older boy's words to sink in, and then a furious blush ignited across his cheeks, his whole face turning bright red. "B-but, I…"

"I know you've wanted me for a while now, Sora." Roxas said softly, smiling at his friend. "Axel told me months ago…"

Sora tensed slightly, his arms falling from Roxas' neck to his shoulders, clutching his shirt lightly. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"Have your feelings changed?" Axel asked, taking a step closer, looking between his boyfriend and Sora. "Do you feel any differently towards Roxas than you did before?"

Blushing uncontrollably, Sora looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend, a lost, worried expression in his eyes. "R-Riku?"

The silver-headed boy laughed gently, leaning in and giving the brunette a soft kiss. "I'm not mad, Sora. I've known about your crush on Roxas for a while now too. You don't hide your true feelings very well, love." He looked from Sora to Roxas, and then added, "And you realize, Axel and Roxas and I have slept together once before, when we first met."

Sora nodded hesitantly, looking to Roxas, the blonde boy watching him patiently. "I'm willing to spend the night with you, if you're up to it. And Axel has agreed to as well." The boy said softly. "The four of us, together…"

Sora's heart twisted in his chest, torn between his latent desire for Roxas, and his unwavering love for his boyfriend. The other three boys sensed this, Axel reaching up and pressing his hand to Roxas' back, giving his lover permission to continue. Roxas hesitated only for a moment, but when seeing a nod from Riku he reached up and took Sora's face in his hands, pressing their lips together gently. Sora gasped, automatically moving to back away from the kiss, but Riku stopped him, pressing his chest against Sora's back, and drawing Roxas closer as well. The two boys kissed against his chest, Axel watching from a few feet away with a hidden desire behind his eyes. He had to admit watching the two younger boys kissing was very nice to watch. He looked up and met eyes with Riku, the silver-haired boy smiling over at the red-head and offering his hand. The older boy took a few steps closer, leaning in and kissing the other boy. He instantly remembered the other boy's lips, moving against him gently, Riku sighing pleasantly when he pulled away. Axel smiled at him, then moved over to the bed, clearing away the mess strewn across the comforter and peeling it down off the sheets, kicking off his shoes and sliding out of his jeans, leaving him clad in boxers and a thin t-shirt. Roxas and Sora parted a moment later, the blonde leaving the brunette panting in his wake; his cheeks flushed a rosy red.

"Here, come to the bed." Axel called, Roxas looking up and obliging him, taking Sora's hand in his own and leading the younger boy towards the bed. Riku watched them with hazy eyes, already more than turned on, stripping off his sweatpants and hoodie, crawling onto the bed behind Axel, his boxers clinging snugly to his frame. Riku watched from the middle of the bed as Axel helped Roxas undress from behind, the blonde kissing Sora again and slowly tugging the younger boy's shirt off, then his shorts. While he was doing so, Axel managed to successfully strip off his boyfriend's clothes as well, the two younger boys descending lip-locked against the sheets, their bare skin separated only by their soft, cotton undergarments.

Roxas allowed Sora to push him down against the pillows, the youngest boy taking control for the moment, his breath hard and ragged as his hands roamed against Roxas' smooth chest and taut abdomen. He glanced over at Riku, the older boy watching him affectionately, heat in his eyes. Riku nodded to him, whispering huskily; "Go on, Sora. I'm right here."

The brunette swallowed harshly, returning his gaze to Roxas, who was lying beneath him, his hands on Sora's legs where he straddled the blonde's waist. He blushed again, taking in the sight of the boy beneath him. "I…I've never done this before…"

"It's alright, Axel will show you how." Roxas said, smiling gently. "You won't hurt me, Sora."

Axel leaned forward, pressing a hand against Sora's back, the brunette looking over at him. "Don't worry; I'm a bit bigger than you in that department. Roxas will be fine."

Sora nodded, blushing furiously nonetheless, looking down at Roxas with shimmering sapphire eyes. "A-are you sure you want me to?" he asked shakily.

Roxas reached up and shifted Sora against his lap, his hardness rubbing against the younger boy's ass as he did so. "Trust me, Sora. I want you to." He smiled impishly. "This isn't one-sided you know."

Sora giggled softly, "No, I guess it's not…" He leaned down, reconnecting their lips, Roxas grinding up against the brunette, allowing his desire to take over his senses. He wouldn't lie and say that there hadn't been times where he'd fantasized about sleeping with his friend, but in his fantasies he had never imagined that Sora would be the one topping him. Not that he minded, he did like being taken; it just seemed that the smaller, younger, more innocent boy would naturally be the bottom. Maybe that's why being with Roxas appealed to Sora, he would never be able to top Riku because the silver-haired boy was the dominate one in the relationship… But he and Roxas could easily switch positions, and either boy could top the other. It was something Sora had never experienced before. The few times that Axel had allowed Roxas to top the sensation had been amazing; he could understand Sora's desire to discover what pleasure topping could bring.

Riku watched, touching himself lightly through his boxers, biting his lip and watching his boyfriend move over Roxas, the blonde boy responding beautifully. Axel was in much the same mindset, his hands wandering his chest and waist, his hands itching to wrap around himself and start to play. But this was about Sora, this was his present for his birthday…and if things were going the way he expected them to, he would need to save himself for later.

Roxas let his eyes slip shut, reveling in the sensation of the other boy kissing him, small hands running down his chest, flitting over his nipples, the blonde boy arching into his touch and making a soft sound of want. It was new, and different, but Roxas was quickly adapting to Sora's touch, and was eagerly working on learning the other boy's sweet spots. He liked the dip of his hip being caressed, and he seemed to like his ass being grabbed; Roxas reaching back and cupping the younger boy's ass in his hands, grinding their waists together. Sora pulled away a moment later, dark desire flashing in his eyes unlike anything Roxas had ever seen. A pleasant shudder passed down his spine. He was surprised how into this he was, he was already throbbing with want at the thought of the younger boy taking him. "Sora," he said softly, "You can keep going…"

The brunette licked his lips, looking over at Riku, noticing his boyfriend was playing with himself. He gasped and a moan escaped his lips. He really enjoyed watching Riku play with himself. "R-Riku…"

"Fuck him, Sora." The older boy said, stroking himself a bit faster, the fabric of his boxers creating a pleasant friction against his arousal. "You know what I do to you to make you feel good. Make Roxas feel good…"

Axel reached over to the nightstand, pulling open the nearest drawer and retrieving some lube for the younger boy. Sora looked over at him, taking the lube in hand, and then shuddering as Roxas rubbed against him. The red-head leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Go easy at first, but once he relaxes you can set any pace you want."

Sora looked over at Axel with half-lidded eyes, and then nodded, a smile across his lips. "Alright, Ax…"

Sora lifted himself up, removing his own boxers, then reached down and pulled Roxas' boxers down and off of his legs. The blonde boy lay before him, legs spread apart slightly, his rigid arousal fully erect and laying against the curve of his hip. He squeezed a bit of the lube onto his fingers, then reached over and wrapped his hand around Roxas' hardness, the blonde squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a low moan. He opened up one of his eyes just enough to reach for the lube himself, pooling it in his palm then reaching out and wrapping his hand around Sora's cock. The brunette cried out, shuddering at the sudden contact, the two boys slowly stroking one another, panting almost in unison, both of their faces flushed pink as they touched one another for the first time. "S-Sora…" Roxas groaned, jerking the boy a bit quicker than before.

The brunette moaned, squeezing the other boy a bit harder, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him. "Rox…"

Axel couldn't stand it anymore, stripping off is boxers and beginning to touch himself as he watched his boyfriend writhing beneath Sora. It was so hot, so incredibly sexy, to watch the two younger boys touching one another, exploring one another's bodies, discovering one another… He looked over at Riku, the silver-headed boy was jerking himself a bit harder than he had been before, his boxers pulled down enough to reveal his swollen dick. He seemed to sense the eyes on him, looking over and meeting Axel's gaze, leaning back his neck invitingly, a teasing expression across his face as he licked his lips. A shudder passed through Axel, the red-head returning his attention to the two boys before them, reaching out to guide Sora's movements as he reached down his hand to find Roxas' entrance.

"Here, use a bit more." He said, offering the younger boy another dollop of lube. Sora smeared it between his fingers, reaching beneath Roxas once again, pressing his digits against the blonde's smooth skin, Roxas laying back and resting his hands on either side of his face, forcing his body to relax under the brunette's ministrations. Sora found his entrance with only a moment of searching, pressing one finger inside hesitantly, glancing up at watching Roxas' expression to make sure he wasn't in any pain. He stretched him for a moment, then pulled back and reentered with two fingers, stretching again with a scissoring motion, Axel watching with approval. "There you go, good. Now kneel here, and pull him up to you."

Sora followed the red-head's instructions, rising to where he was kneeling on the bed, grabbing Roxas' legs and pulling him gently towards him. The blonde laughed softly, looking up at his boyfriend. Axel smiled, dipping down to kiss his lover, then moving back to allow Sora to continue. The brunette let out a shaky breath, then guided himself to Roxas' entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, Roxas gasping softly as the younger boy entered him, Axel reaching up and clasping one of the blonde's hands in his own. "A-ah…Sora…"

"You alright?" the brunette asked, his breath hitching, the blonde shuddering beneath him.

"Mmm…good…keep going…" he said, squeezing Axel's hand and looking up at the boy above him. "Don't be afraid, I like it a bit rough…"

Something about that seemed to turn on Sora even more than he had been before, the brunette grabbing Roxas' hips and pushing himself in to the hilt, the boy beneath him crying out in pleasure. Axel nodded, "That's good, that's just the right angle."

Roxas bit his lip, whimpering as Sora continued, the brunette pulling out then pushing back in, then repeating the motion a bit quicker than before, setting a steady pace that slowly built between them. Roxas cried out with every thrust, Sora closing his eyes and giving in to the sensation, pulling the blonde a bit closer to him, his hips elevated at just the right angle so that Sora hit his sweet spot every time he pushed in again. "Ah…oh god…ah! Sora! Ah…"

Riku moved a bit closer, reaching out and flitting his fingers across his boyfriend's ass and lower back, the younger boy opening his eyes and looking over at him for a moment, the two boys exchanging a heated kiss. "Yeah, just like that babe…" Riku said, looking down to watch where they connected over and over, his eyes hazy with lust. "Make him feel good…"

"R-Riku…" Roxas said, the silver-haired boy looking down at the blonde, leaning down by his shoulder, taking his other hand. He looked up at Axel, who nodded his consent, the other boy leaning in and kissing the blonde gently, Roxas moaning against his lips. He pulled away a moment later, searching Roxas' misty eyes. His arousal sat weeping against his hipbone, Sora too lost in his own pleasure to remember to bring Roxas to the brink with him.

Riku looked back over at Axel, the red-head smiling and saying huskily, "You can if you want to. I know how much you like to bring pleasure to other people."

The silver-headed boy grinned, nodding in return, reaching down Roxas' chest and sliding his fingertips across his abs, wrapping his long fingers around the blonde's length and beginning to tug gently. Roxas instantly responded, squeezing Riku and Axel's hands, clenching around Sora, the brunette shuddering and thrusting even quicker than before. "Oh fuck! Ah! R-Riku! Sora…aah…" He opened his eyes, tears gathered in his lashes. "Ax…"

"You getting close, baby?" the red-head asked, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend's neck, lapping at his pulse lovingly.

"Nn! So good…" Roxas moaned, his mind on overload from the various different pleasures he was being assaulted with. "Can't last…much…_aah_!"

Axel chuckled, looking over at Riku; the other boy was stroking himself with one hand, and then touching Roxas with his other. He licked his lips, closing his eyes, his breathing going heavy as he allowed himself to climb towards release. Axel lifted himself up, reaching for the bottle of lube that had fallen against Roxas' side, squeezing some onto his fingers and reaching back behind Sora, sliding his fingers against his skin, the younger boy barely noticing, too focused on the tight heat surrounding his arousal. Carefully Axel dipped a lube-coated finger inside the younger boy, Sora letting out a soft sound and unconsciously arching against the older boy's hand, Axel taking the opportunity to push in another finger beside the first, preparing the younger boy for the pleasure he was about to inflict upon him. Sora had noticed by now, moaning loudly, pushing back against Axel's fingers and then deep into Roxas, the two younger boys crying out as they ascended together. Riku stroked Roxas a bit faster, Roxas pulling his other hand away from Axel and pressing it against his mouth, trying to stifle his wanton cries. Axel pulled his hand back and began to stroke himself, quickly bringing himself to the edge. When he felt himself beginning to cum, he hooked his fingers against Sora's sweet spot, causing the brunette to climax, Sora crying out and thrusting hard into Roxas, who instantly came as well. Riku, upon hearing the other three boys reach their peak, allowed himself to cum as well, spilling over his hand, biting his lip and basking in a few moments of afterglow.

Axel opened his eyes, pulling his fingers gently from Sora, the younger boy shuddering against Roxas, the blonde reaching up and pulling the brunette against his chest, the two boys still connected, Sora still half-hard inside of the blonde as he came down from his release. Riku pulled his hand back so the two younger boys could lay together comfortably, wiping his hands on the sheets before curling up against the two boy's sides. Axel took his place on the other side, stroking Roxas' sweaty bangs out of his eyes, the boy looking up at him with a soft, tired smile.

"You enjoy yourself?" Axel asked, the blonde chuckling softly and nodding.

"Though, I'm not sure if I enjoyed it as much as he did."

Sora giggled quietly against Roxas' chest, the movement causing the two younger boys to moan softly, the brunette blushing and lifting himself up, intent on pulling out of the other boy. Axel stopped him, pressing a hand against his back. "It's alright. He likes to feel you inside for a while afterwards."

Sora looked down at Roxas, his face bright red. The blonde laughed, pulling him back against his chest, blushing as well. "I like to feel connected to the one who's just taken me…" He reached down, his fingers softly tracing the contours of the brunette's back. "And I'm sure once you've rested a minute, you're going to want to go again."

The brunette grinned against Roxas' chest. It was true; he could already feel himself hardening again inside the other boy, pressing into him, Roxas gasping softly. The boy glanced over at his boyfriend, Riku watching him with love shining in his eyes. "Thank you for the birthday present…" he said softly, the silver haired boy chuckling and leaning in, kissing him gently.

"Don't thank me; it was Roxas who agreed to everything. As for Axel and I, we were more than happy to watch the show."

Sora blinked in surprise, looking down at Roxas, "But I thought you said…"

"It is a present from all three of us," the blonde said, his blush darkening a bit. "But the same way you've wanted me, I've wanted you…"

Axel reached out, brushing his hand against Roxas' side, then Sora's. "This doesn't have to be a one-time event, you know…" he looked between his boyfriend, and Sora, then over at Riku. "It seems that we're all okay with this. If we wanted to make this a now-and-then occurrence, I would be up for that."

Riku nodded. "I am completely comfortable with this, and I love you all," he smiled over at his lover, "It's whatever Sora wants."

Sora shifted, pressing inside Roxas, the blonde closing his eyes partially and moaning. "Whatever I want, huh?" the younger boy asked, a mischievous smile across his face. Roxas smiled up at him, laughing softly, before the brunette dipped down and reconnected their lips.

_This is definitely the best birthday, ever._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Sora's birthday as much as he did! Is that even possible? Haha…

Thanks for reading! Remember to leave me a pretty little review! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
